gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knakveey/Telltale GoT: Episode 2 Choices
Telltale: Game of Thrones - Episode 2: The Lost Lords What were your answers? Oh Boy! For those of you who have been played the newest episode of the Telltale:GoT series, what were your choices and results from this chapter? It should be noted that there will be spoilers ahead... So avert your eyes if you do not wish to know! Choices When Margaery Tyrell finishes speaking to you about your family's situation, she leaves you alone to finish writing invitations to the wedding. You are given the opportunity to go behind Margaery's back and forge a letter to possibly improve your family's situation. On the other hand, Margaery assures you that your patience will be rewarded if you wait long enough. Did you forge Margaery's Letter? Yes No After Ludd Whitehill came barging into the Forrester's hall, he mentions his plot to take Ironwood from wherever he pleases. He is confident the Bolton's won't mind as long as they get their share. In addtion, Ludd Whitehill demanded that Rodrik Forrester kiss his ring in order to allow Ryon Forrester to attend the funeral. Your mother Elissa Forrester begs of you to submit to him so that Ryon can attend. Do you appease your mother or show no weakaness? Did you bend the knee and kiss his ring? I obeyed I refused Elissa Forrester asks her son to call upon Elaena Glenmore to wed at once, so they can have the Glenmores at their backs. After some convincing, Rodrik agrees. When Elaena Glenmore arrives in Ironrath, she is taken aback by the state of the house and Rodrik's health. Were you able to persuade her thoughts to your favor? Was Elaena convinced? Yes No Upon arriving at the The Wall, you are greeted favorably by Cotter and not so warmly by Finn. During an argument, Cotter manages to steal Finn's beloved dagger from him and tells you of his deed and asks that you don't tell Finn. Later, the two get into a physical altercation after Finn is convinced that Cotter stole from him. Did you help break up the fight and stand up for Cotter? Or did the thief get what he deserved? Did you stand up for Cotter? Yes No Mira finds a mysterious note in her room after it looks like somebody broke in. The note says to meet in the Garden at midnight to discuss something that could help her family. Upon her arrival at the garden, she finds out that the author of the note is from the Kingsguard, and the same guard from her meeting with Tyrion Lannister. He says she has caused too much trouble and tries to kill her with a blade. Luckily, a trustworthy servant boy comes to her aid just in time. As the boy is getting drowned by the guard, do you run away or kill the guard while he is distracted? Did you kill your attacker? I killed the guard I fled Why did you make the decisions you did? Let everybody know why you're right in the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:News